kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Drawcia
Note: This article is about Drawcia in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. For info about her in the games, sere here. Drawcia is one of the seven main characters in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series, though only after the first installment. She's the third introduced and the sixth member of the group, though she actually joined the group in Chapter 6. She is also the first female to join the group. She was of the six main characters in the first installment, along with Dedede, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Cloud and Raven. She was the main antagonist in Kirby: Behind the Scenes, but this role has diminished in the series' subsequent installments. She was minor antagonist during Chapter 6. History Past Drawcia is the second child of her family and the oldest of the two girls. Drawcia was often bullied as a child by other Wizendrens around her age due to her idea of paint-themed magic and she spent her time alone. When she was 15 years old, Kyle murdered their parents and placed the blame on Drawcia. As a result, she was banished from the Float Islands, however, her banishment was lifted and put on Kyle instead but her family was unable to contact her about this. She developed a deep hatred of her brother and vowed revenge someday. When she was 15 years old, she developed her magic paintbrush and eventually her paint dimension where she stayed for 3 years until Kirby came, referencing Kirby: Canvas Curse. Kirby: Behind the Scenes In Kirby: Behind the Scenes, the series' very first installment, Drawcia appears as the main antagonist. She is first seen battling Kirby in her paint dimension. Kirby has inhaled a bomb she made but she smacks him away with a mallet, presumably killing Kirby. However, her victory came with a cost: her paint dimension was destroyed in the battle. Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge Between Chapter 6 and Chapter 7, Dedede asked her what she is going to do now that she has gave up fighting Dedede and the gang. Drawcia said that she didn't know as she said she doesn't have a home to return to. Dedede offered that she can stay at Castle Dedede and he gave her a royal pardon, forgiving her for attacking him and attempting to dethrone him. Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Dark Matter Chronicles Appearance Drawcia's design in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series is distinctively different than her appearance in Kirby Canvas Curse. She has long, pale blonde hair with her bangs covering her right eye and her eyes are light blue. She has a small scar under her right eye and it will be revealed that she got it in a accident when she was practicing her potion brewing during her banishment. Her right eye and scar were first seen in Chapter 10. She has hands with five fingers. She normally wears a purple witch hat with the tip of the hat in a zigzag that is usually sitting on the side of her head and a purple robe with white wristholes for her hands, which are usually in her sleeves. She also has feet under her robe, which are shown here and there in the series and she wears shoes that are lavender in color. Though very highly unlikely to be seen in the series, Drawcia wears a lavender bra and panties under her robe. After being killed by Kirby and sent to Hell, Drawcia gained a demon form. Her hair and robe stayed the same while in this form but her skin has a reddish hue and she has dark crimson pair of horns and wings. Her scleras are a light yellow, her iris is a dark red and her pupils are slitted. This form is her Soul form in the series and it hasn't been seen since Chapter 6. It will be revealed that she can longer turn into this form due to her wish that was granted by the Star Guardian. Recently, Drawcia got a minor update in her design. Her hat now has a white rim around it's base and her robe has a white line around the bottom. Her hat now sits on top of her head. As a kid, Drawcia looks much different than she does now. She wears her trademark purple robe but her hair was shorter, about to her shoulders, and she didn't have the scar under her right eye yet. She also doesn't have her hair covering her right eye. 'Main Gallery' File:Drawcia_1b.jpg|Drawcia, as she appears in Chapters 1 through 10. File:Drawcia_2b.jpg|Drawcia, as she appears in Chapters 10 to 11. This outfit isn't present in the digital version of the comic. File:Swimsuit_drawcia.png|Drawcia in a bikini Demon Drawcia.png|Drawcia in her demon form as seen in Chapter 6. maid drawcia.png|Drawcia in her maid outfit from Chapter 7. bffs.png|Marie, Rachel and Drawcia bikini drawcia.png|another bikini Drawcia File:Kid_Drawcia.png|Drawcia, as she appeared as a kid. drawcia ref.png|Reference for Drawcia. pj drawcia.png|Drawcia in her pjs from Chapter 9. drawcia signature.png|Drawcia's Signature drawcia's bathrobe.png|drawcia's bathrobe 'Other Artwork' File:Human drawcia, marie and rachel.png|Human versions of Rachel, Drawcia and Marie File:Human_Drawcia_bikini.png|Human version of Drawcia, wearing a bikini File:Drawciabikini.png|Another picture of human Drawcia wearing a bikini File:KBTS_girls.png|Human versions of Marie, Drawcia and Rachel in bikinis Drawcia.png paper drawcia.png|Paper Drawcia drawcia buddypoke.gif|drawcia in buddypoke buddypoke.gif|buddypoke drawcia riding her broom kyle trips drawcia.gif|Kyle tripping drawcia lloyd aend drawcia.gif|lloyd and drawcia in buddypoke sisterly love.gif|Paintra hugging drawcia in buddypoke drawcia_dededeman7_s_style_by_ultra_star-d62ujbo.png drawcia2.png|Drawcia done by Chenanigans on deviantArt rq_drawcia_by_thesingettesrback-d7vrnri.png|Drawcia drawn by thesingettesrback on Deviantart drawcia inhnk.png|Drawcia as if she appear in the Kirby anime series request_4_by_swordtheyellowkirby-d7y98lv.png|drawcia by swordtheyellowkirby File:SS_Drawcia.png|Drawcia wearing Stylish Shoes by Waver92. File:Sweet_Justice_lol.jpg|Drawcia attacking Kyle while wearing Stylish Shoes by Waver92. File:2_sisters_by_erin_sarka.png|Drawing of Drawcia and Paintra by Erin Sarka. File:2_sisters_collab.png|Colored version of the drawing by Erin Sarka. bouncy drawcia.png|Hoshi no Doroshia-tan bunny suit drawcia.png|bunny suit drawcia chibi drawcia.jpg|chibi drawcia drawcia in an anime face maker.png drawcia in dream selfie.png ___g_drawcia____by_misskatt66-d80l5zs.png|drawcia drawn by misskatt66 on Deviant art at___what_tha____by_rockytoonz93-d80lrzh.jpg|drawcia drawn by RockyToonz93 on Deviant art Personality Prior to her banishment from being framed by Kyle, Drawcia had a much different personality than she does now. She was quite, a bit shy and nicer. Due to that other Wizendrens of her age often picked on her, she often spent her time alone unless she was with her family. When Kyle framed her and she was banished as a result, she became more less nicer and more meaner. In Kirby: Behind the Scenes, Drawcia is shown to be rather cruel, deceitful, hostile to others and very short tempered. Her temper is mostly shown when her schemes failed, which was quite often, and when someone upsets her. Since she moved into Castle Dedede, Drawcia has mellowed out a bit but she still retains her short temper and she isn't as hostile to Dedede and the gang as she used to be. However, she can still be quite hostile to others, morely those who hurt her friends, family or those she considers her enemy. Most of the time, Drawcia hides how she really feels under her tough exterior. She also seems to be uncomfortable with her looks, as she doesn't like being seen without her robe on. She also doesn't like people touching her hat. Abilities Drawcia's magic theme is paint, much like in her game counterpart. The colors of her paint correspond to a respective element. She does possess the rare abilities of Wizendrens' creating dimensions and portals abilities, though she has only used both of these abilities once: one time to make her paint dimension and a portal to escape from Castle Dedede after her army has been defeated. She can create beings with her paint magic, but they disappear when she was defeated in Chapter 5 but she can make them disappear on her own will. She can create weapons with her magic too, these are made of paint but act like the real thing. So far, she is seen created a spear and using her wand as a magic sword. She is usually shown levitating her wand via magic that is invisible to the naked eye. 'Spells' As mentioned above, Drawcia mainly fights with paint-themed magic. According to it's colors, her attacks can be different elements, such as fire, electricity, ice, etc. *'Electric Execution' Debut: Chapter 6 Yellow paint appears on Drawcia's wand and she shoots a bolt of electricity at her opponent, shocking them. *'Icicle Wave' Debut: Chapter 6 Sky blue paint appears on Drawcia's wand and she unleashes a wave of icicles at her opponent, either freezing them or impaling them. *'Flare Blast' Debut: Chapter Red paint appears on her wand and she shoots a fireball at her opponent that explodes on contact with either a opponent or object. *'Tidal Surge' Debut: Chapter Blue paint drips from her wand and she points her want at her opponent, shooting out a stream of water and blasting away the opponent. Another variation of this spell is if she swings her wand to the side, she'll instead form a wave of water to attack foes. *'Hurricane Burst' Debut: Chapter Green paint drips from her wand and she then points her wand at her opponent, making a blast of wind attack her foe. She can also do a weaker variation with her just simply blowing the opponent away. *'Shadow Needle' Debut: Chapter Black and purple paint drips from her want and she shoots the paint in the form of sphere above her opponent. It the divides into 3 smaller spheres, then forms into needles and fly down onto the opponent with a shadowy blast from the impact of the needles hitting the foe. *'Alleviating Column' Debut: Chapter Relationships 'Family' Because they banished her, she doesn't like her family much at first. However, when she returns to the Float Islands with her friends in Chapter 15, she finds out her exile is reconsidered, thanks to her uncle, Jason, and her little sister Paintra telling her other relatives what Kyle did. Because of this, she regains her former respect for her family. 'Friends' Because of her idea for paint magic, most of the Wizendrens of her age made fun of her. However, she did get along with Camille and Hazel. She didn't spend much time with them though. Dedede and the gang Enemies Kyle Because Kyle framed her of their parents' murder and got her exiled from the Float Islands, she greatly hates her brother. She shares her hatred of him with Dedede. Trivia *Drawcia and Paintra are the only characters from the games who belongs to a non-game species in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. Ironically, Drawcia is the very first member of the Wizendren species seen in the series as well as the first female. *Drawcia is the youngest of the protagonists. Prior to Marx's debut in the series, she was also the youngest antagonist, though she is a former antagonist as of now in the series. **Prior to Kirby: Behind the Scenes 5: The Neighboring Kingdom, Drawcia was the only main antagonist in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series that is female. ***She is youngest female antagonist, however. *Drawcia having her right eye covered by her hair is similar to that of Specter, the main antagonist of the Ape Escape series. *She is one of the three characters in the series who have scars and the second shown in the series, the first being Waddle Dee and the third being Vincent. **She is also the only female character in the series to have a scar. *She is similar to Nico Robin and Sheena Fujibayashi, as all 3 were enemies of the main group before joining later on. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wizendrens Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Characters from the Kirby video game series